Isle of Berk
Isle of Berk or Berk is one of the 5 major locations, home of most of all the Characters, steps from multiple quests and even home of 5 entrances to 5 different important locations/mechanisms. Description berk house 1.png|The main cast's house and the blacksmith - notice Valka and Cloudjumper nearby The Great Hall' entrance berk house 2.png|The other side's houses, catapults and Trading Post berk house 3.png|Snotlout's house along with the rest Isle of Berk is a enormous, wide island featuring multiple houses, including houses of the main casts (albeit in a different location and position), and paths for players to take and/or take shortcuts by jumping and gliding to. Due to the multiple paths and "floors", quests that involve looking for x amount of items require a keen eye as they are often hidden very well. Following the path to the "highest" floor contains Hiccup's house with a staircase leading to The Great Hall, where Valka and her dragon Cloudjumper are located beside it. If the player completed Explore the Dark Depths quest, they will unlock the entrance to Whispering Death's Cave which is located behind Cloudjumper. There's also a hidden staircase that leads to a path that is often used to hide items and as a shortcut to get to the Trading Post or the sea. One of the most noticable, well-known features of Berk is Gothi's Hut: Gothi's Hut is a small, wooden house with a boat-esque roof and a small hut on the side, supported by wooden poles, and connected to some stairs and wooden paths. It's located right on the tip of the highest, tallest, biggest, layered mountain in Berk and it can be reached with either a flying dragon or attempt at climbing it, though it's not recommended as there's some parts that are too steep for players to climb. Around 5 quests require a specific, quest-only location that turns the environment around Gothi's Hut into a whole teleporter, which teleports you to the location counterpart. On the left side of Astrid's house, a large wooden bridge leads to the second section of Berk and it's where the entrance to Sven's Farm, a Dragon Tactics post and the entrance to Loki's Maze are all respectively located at, said location is also where some items can be hidden, so remember to check this section when searching for items. Besides Snotlout's house, there's a path that leads to the docks, which is a place filled with numerous paths, a boat, that by jumping into it, teleports you to the School and a path that leads to the beach, the only location in Berk with fishing spots. (stables - behind world map) berk docks.png|The docks and it's multiple paths berk beach.png|The beach with the two fishing spots Behind the World Map, it's where the Stables are located however, the only way to reach it is by either using a flying dragon or by jumping towards it from the World Map. Holiday Variations Berk is one of the three locations with a holiday variant, Dreadfall (Halloween) and Snoggletog (Christmas) respectively. Both often appear a month earlier as opposed to appear right in the Holiday's month but its switch time is unknown as the holiday variant can stay months despite being out of the Holiday's month. Isle_of_Berk/Dreadfall|Dreadfall Isle_of_Berk/Snoggletog|Snoggletog (Soon) Fishing Spots As mentioned before, Berk has two fishing spots: *A freshwater spot, it's located on the beach and it's where the waterfall leads to. *A saltwater spot, it's located right behind the lake on the shore. berk fs 1.png berk fs 2.png In-Game Details Ways of Access *Via World Map *Via teleporter inside the island cave on The Dark Deep V212 map.png|World Map Characters present in this location *Hiccup *Astrid *Fishlegs *Snotlout *Valka *Bucket *Mulch *Johann *Tuffnut and Ruffnut History *7/25/13, version 1.03: Johann’s Trading Post added to Berk; *8/8/13, version 2.0: Flight boundary on Berk increased; players can now get to Gothi's house; *9/27/13, version 4.2: Flight boundary on Berk expanded again; *Version 2.12 - The Water Update: Berk eventually received a water update; *Version 3.0.0 - Berk is now abandoned to coincide with the final film. All NPCs now located at New Berk. Category:Locations Category:Starter Locations